The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program enabling an agent taking action to efficiently collect data used to learn a causal relationship.
To realize an agent such as a robot and intelligent machine acting in a so-called open environment like a home, instead of a pre-defined environment like, for example, a factory, self-developmental intelligence allowing the agent to collect necessary data by acting on its own in an environment without prior knowledge and to learn the environment by using the data is necessary.
In normal machine learning, how to learn by using data collected by an agent is important, but for an agent acting in an open environment, how to acquire (collect) data to be used for learning is also an important issue.
That is, when collecting data to be used for learning, instead of simply collecting data, it is necessary to collect data in such a way that important areas are covered.
In online learning that performs learning while collecting data, it is necessary to figure out a way to use appropriate data for learning in such an order that learning itself is efficiently furthered.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-287028 proposes an agent that efficiently collects data used for structural learning that acquires the structure of an environment in which the agent placed.